Beckoning
by Tina Callaway
Summary: Tina is one of Damaskinos familiars, but ally to Blade too. Then she meets up with Nomak. She not being vampire, she's finding it hard to survive among them. Please R & R.


I don't own anything with and about the movie Blade II. So don't sue my or I'll cry!

This story is right after the movie but Scud, Reinhardt, Nomak, and Chupa all survive…I don't know how…they just do. And all the girls on the movie are dead because I hate them all! And there is a girl named Tina and she's one of Damaskinos familiars and ally to Blade too.

The sky was black and a cloud covered the moon. The night was damp because of a light rain that occurred earlier that day. Tina was walking the streets bored and lonely. She was wearing a black alter top and black hip huggers. She would normally would be following Reinhardt and Chupa on one of there escapades but they were going to a club, and not being a vampire herself, she didn't feel like being attacked by a million of the bloody beasts. She was thinking about seeing what Scud was up to. She wondered what Blade would do if he found out that she was a friend to the enemy. She didn't have much of a choice though. Tina sighed as she remember what happened. Five of them broke in. All covered in black. They attack her only family, her father. He was a partner to Blade and was a big threat to the vampire society. She tried to flee and find Blade, but was caught in her attempt. She promised to be loyal and was spared her life. But she had no idea what she was in for. Tina was assigned to 'catch' food for the Blood Pack. Blade had killed off most of them so it wasn't much trouble anymore. After Blade's attack, she aligned with him, telling him a lot of secret places to hunt for the bloodsuckers. She never told him how she knew them all, he never asked. A hand clasped Tina's shoulder, ripping her back to reality. She gasped and whipped around. She meet eyes with a laughing Chupa. She rolled at her eyes as Reinhardt smiled.

"Will you guys ever grow up?"

"Probably not…" Chupa shrugged and grabbed Tina's hips pulling her close. "How about you and me go some where quite?"

"Yuck…" Tina pushed him away and stepped back. " I thought you two were at the club?"

"We where," Reinhardt chirped in. "But we missed you." He perked his lips and blew her a kiss. Tina closed her eye for a moment wishing she could disappear. 

"Why don't we all go back to the house?" Chupa suggested already walking back to the car. Tina walked past Reinhardt as he grabbed her ass roughly. 

"You fucker!" Tina spat at him and backed up.

"Oh you like it."

"Oh yeah I love being molester by an old bloody beast."

"Come on I'm not that old!" The two got to the car and he opened the door for her.

"What do you want?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What, cant I just be nice?"

Tina put her hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

"Head." he smiled and ran to the other side of the car before she could smack him.

Tina and Chupa sat in the front and Reinhardt sat in back. She switched the music channel to random songs. Being unsuccessful at find a good song she gave up. Finally the three got to their house. All the windows were painted black and boarded up. 

"Sorry guys but I'm going to make my retreat. I'm beat tired."

"Oh come on. We have a good three hours before sunrise!" Chupa whined wanted to get somewhere with the girl. Tina started toward her room anyway. She got in her room and turned on her lamp. She sighed ready for sleep. She stilled wanted to see Blade and Scud, but they could wait until tomorrow. Perhaps in the morning when she'd go unnoticed. She started to untie her alter top to reveal a black lace bra. She didn't notice Reinhardt slowly open the door only enough to peak inside. She let her shoulder length blonde hair down from its messy bun. Tina unzipped her pants and let them fall to the ground and stepping out of them. Beneath her pants was a black lace thong, which tied at the sides. A tattoo off a bloody rose right above her panty line, below her belly button. She was about to free herself from her bra until she heard the door creak slightly. She turned to she Reinhardt staring at her with his head tilted to the side a bit. He smiled at her and waved.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"What do you want?" Tina sighed as she pick up a pillow trying to cover herself.

"I want the head you promised me."

"I didn't promise anything…" He walked in to the room and put his right hand on her check and his left on her hip. She tried to back away, but he pulled her close to him baring his teeth. 

"Oh I think you will promise me." He hissed at her as he kissed her neck. She shivered a bit but she was used to him being so rough with her. He pulled the pillow away from her and grabbed her breast. He smiled as he moved in to kiss her. She moved away and he put his free hand behind her head forcing her toward him. She gave in and kissed him. He slid his hands down to her buttocks, pulling her even more close to him, decreasing their bodies distance by zero. "Nice" he whispered against her ear, she felt his warm breath brushing against her neck. She gasped, as his hands tantalized her flesh with his teasing caresses. "Very nice" he said with a wicked smile formed on his lips. She didn't like it, but at the same time was wanting more. He picked her up by her ass. He lied her on the bed and settled him self on top. She wiggled from underneath him, which only made him hotter. He used his own legs to spread hers apart. She pushed at his shoulders trying to push him away. 

"Now there'll be none of that." He said as he put her arms above her head. She grunted. He kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue. She played with his tongue with her own. She kept forgetting that this was a bad thing. He was holding her arms above her head with one hand and the other was caressing her breast and hip area. She raped her legs around him as he slowly started to grind his hips into hers. She matched his rhythm as she bit his lower lip slightly. She managed to get one arm free and placed it on the back on his neck so he couldn't get up. Occasionally she could feel the sharp tip of his teeth. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I don't know if I can talk it much longer" He growled as he blew on her neck. She shivered knowing what he meant. His kissed her neck then licked it. "You neck is so sexy…I want it." He wanted so badly to taste her. She took her other hand away from his and pushed at his shoulders again. He sat up and she pushed away from him. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." she said as she got off the bed and walked to the closet. She pulled out an over sized shirt and pulled it on. She left the room not even looking back at him stunned. Reinhardt fell on his stomach clutching his hard groin. He whined as Chupa walked into the room. He laughed at the man lying on the bed. "Did she blue ball yea?"

"Shut up you fucking retard!"

"Oh so angry…I'm going back out, I want to get laid. Do you want to come with?"

"Maybe I better." Reinhardt got up following Chupa out the door. They walked passed Tina watching TV. "You guys going back out?"

"Yeah we are…baby" Chupa winked at Tina and she rolled her eyes. 

"Have fun…"Tina told them, but they were already out the door.

**What do you think so far?? Should I keep going?**

R & R and tell me what you think!


End file.
